full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Laurie Barlow
Laurie Barlow, aka Treeflower, is a hipping New Millennium eco-child spreadin' the word of peace, love, and harmony at Franklin High. Until the day of the Great Infection Outbreak, she had become one with Mother Nature as a Jungle Elemental, controlling and creating plant growth to make the world a better place, while her friend, Miles Griffin, became an Earth Elemental, controlling Earth itself. She has become the Flower Girl of the Amell Pack. But be warned, even this Flower Girl can get pushed... and we all know it's not wise to fool with Mother Nature... or one of her children. Characteristics *'Name': Laurie Barlow *'Aliases': Treeflower *'Age': 16 (aged to 18) *'Hair': Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': Trees, nature, animals, vegetarian foods *'Dislikes': eating meat, hunters, bullies, negative vibes *'Family': Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Laurie was a sixteen year old girl with a slim figure, pasty skin, and dark brown hair braided into a full head of micro-braids with the tips touching her shoulders, and brown eyes, as well as freckles on her cheeks. She wore a light white shirt that was baggy and a jean skirt that went down to her ankles, as well as brown strap sandals with a baggy Native American jacket that was too big for her in appearance. After her transformation into an elemental, her body has been grown and renewed, filling her body and giving her a natural small muscle tone, granting the young girl a healthy toned appearance. She gained a more athletic and well-toned body with a C-Cup breast size, slim waist, long legs and firm butt. She wears her silky smooth micro-braid hair, that's now grown to her mid back, free and loose. Her new attire is a skin-tight one piece white turtleneck bathing suit that has a V cut to show off a little cleavage. She wears blue jeans that go down her ankles, with brown strap sandals. She now wears a brown hoodie vest with a stylish cap on her head as well. Jungle Elemental In her elemental form, Laurie is a literal jungle woman and grows up to 6'7ft in height with her body muscular tone becoming clearly defined and her chest surging out to a amazing Double D. Her face and mouth are naturally hidden by her green giving her a natural mask and her whole body becomes Green, literally. Her hair noticeably takes on a vine-like growth of hair to imitate her micro-braid hair. She has brown bark armor plating on some parts of her body, namely on her elbows, back of her hands, knees, waist hips, under her breasts, and a small Green orb resting on her forehead, like a chakra gem. Avatar Attire Her Avatar outfit, however, is a Dark Green and Brown full-body suit with no sleeves, toes, or heels, with a Circle portion of her upper back cut to show her upper back, with brown straps on her shoulders, thighs, knees, and ankles as well as her toes, with a brown collar and zipper that goes from neck to bellybutton. She also wears a pair of special Dark Green and Brown arm sleeve gloves that end at her elbows, with brown straps on her elbows, wrists, and fingers. On the belts around her thighs are thigh pouches that contain a variety of seeds to which she can plant easily to allow her to grow anything faster than just waiting for it to grow naturally from other parts of the world to travel to her location. Background Laurie Barlow, aka Treeflower, was born in a Hippie Roadie group, her parents being Sunspot (Samuel Barlow) and Silvermist (Misty Barlow). She was fond and loved nature in all its forms, but was saddened by everyone not taking seriously in respecting it, like developers, loggers, and polluters. One day, she joined a radical group that wanted to take down a chemical plant dealing with artificial plant growth, called Noygog Chemicals. Her parents had stopped her and the others in time by calling the cops to arrest them. Though while Laurie was eleven at the time, she managed to get off with a warning. She looked to her parents in guidance in why they stopped her from protecting nature. They told her that Man's Law had to come first, and forcing people to do something they didn't want to do is what those who didn't want peace at all. Laurie took those words to heart and chose to follow a path of a peace-keeper, not a warmonger. Feeling that she would be better growing up around a community more than just a trailer caravan, her parents drove up to New Haven; a nice mountain community nestled around a forest. They had made a hotel/spa deep within the forest for weary travelers, and it picked up nicely for hikers. She went to Mountain High elementary/Middle School, and there, she met her shy friend, Miles Griffin, and her Native American friend, Sarah Crowstorm. The trio picked up nicely, with Sarah's ancestry and stories of her people involving the spirits as well as that her family has a farm that grows mystic crystals, and Miles for her love of animals and her parents owning a vet. And it seemed both she and Sarah also seemed to go well together, as they were both naturalists; after school they would go out into the forest due to hot days, and they skinny-dipped together enjoying the swimming. Though Miles was a bit embarrassed and ashamed, as the years went by, she was the only one that didn't develop at all. Then one day, they all meet Lynn, Ryle, and Jake attending their Sophomore year at high school, while they were passing fliers for their family's businesses. It didn't' really mean anything at the time, but nobody knew that this would be the day that both friends would join together into a bigger group. The next few days, as Laurie was practicing her Yoga and Miles was grooming her pet rabbit, Sarah burst in the spa/hotel stop, as she had something amazing to tell them. She had sensed a spirit inhabiting Jake Jackson, as it had changed him physically. Both girls were a bit confused on that, until she grabbed them and took them to where Jake was heading last, to the Old Haunted House in the woods. Personality Laurie is a nature-loving vegan with an "Earth first" attitude and pure intentions. She is a serene person but any perceived injustice against nature will send her into an emotional tizzy. Laurie and her friend Miles have traveled extensively and learned a deep respect for different cultures as well as their local flora and fauna. She, along with her partner, believes that peace and knowledge are very important. While Laurie can be somewhat aloof and pretentious at times, her tree-hugging heart is in the right place. However despite her calm composure, when she becomes provoked, her temper flares up in a fiery passion. I mean when she really gets pushed, she takes a new meaning to not fooling around with Mother Nature. She's also a naturalist, much to everyone's shock, like her friend Miles, and their co-worker, Sarah. They usually stay in the nude in their room, or in the forest... though this does cause problems when with the group during summer break and their either at a private beach or just going au naturalle. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Jungle Elemental' Skills *'Yoga' *'Swimming' *'Meditation' *'Botany' Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Seed Bag Pouches' Relationships Laurie's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals Category:Franklin High Category:Avatar Team Category:Nature Children Sanctuary and Spa